Vanilla Scented Dreams
by Nefertiri1
Summary: Ron and Hermione sort out their feelings after Ron kisses Hermione during a ball and she leaves. RHr with hints of HG. One-shot. Fluff.


**Vanilla Scented Dreams**

**Disclaimer: **If I owned it… I would be rich… enough said.

It was well past midnight and the whole castle appeared to be at peace. Most of the older students were sleeping, reliving the past few hours in their minds. Some were still awake, giggling with one another about the events that had taken place at the ball they had just attended. A few couples were, how shall we put it, still enjoying the ball with one another.

Two sixth year students lay awake listening to the light patter of the raindrops against their windows, laughter the farthest thing from their minds. One lay there infuriated at the other and the other absolutely livid with herself.

The ball had started out perfectly; the two had agreed to go to the ball together, as friends, though both knew in their hearts that secretly they wanted more. Ron had greeted Hermione at the bottom of the girls' staircase wearing deep blue robes reflecting the color of his eyes. Hermione looked stunning in her black and blue layered dress. The two friends had coordinated their outfits without even knowing. Hermione's dress fit her gorgeously, hugging her every curve, and loose bronze curls tumbled down her back. Taking her arm, Ron breathed in her familiar vanilla scent.

The music began as they entered the Great Hall, almost as if the ball could not begin without them. The friends danced for awhile, laughing with one another as they saw the rare occurrence of Harry smiling as he shyly asked Ginny to dance. After quite a few songs had played and many partners had come and left the dance floor, a beautiful slow song began to play, for couples only.

Ron began to head toward his seat when Hermione stopped him. Blushing, she screwed up enough courage to quietly ask Ron to stay and dance with her, adding that it was her favorite song.

The night couldn't be more perfect to Ron as he wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist and they swayed together amongst the many dancing couples. As the teens moved together, staring into one another's eyes, Ron did something that required more courage and bravery than facing Voldemort himself. Stopping dancing, Ron brought a hand to Hermione's cheek and kissed her.

Surprised by the feel of his lips on hers, Hermione stiffened and stepped back. Not knowing why, she backed away, stepping out of his arms, and leaving him in the middle of the dance floor.

As she lay in bed that night, Hermione wondered what had made her do it. 'Ron kissed me.' She thought desperately contemplating her actions. She had been waiting for that for years, so why had she walked away? Frustrated with herself, she go out of bed and made her way down to the common room.

She had reached the bottom of the stairs when she spotted somebody sitting by the fire. "Ron," she called out quietly, recognizing him at once by his vibrant hair. He turned, and, recognizing her, his eyes narrowed. What was _she _doing here? Hadn't she humiliated him enough? Without saying a word, he stood up, glaring at her, and began heading toward the staircase, pushing past her, and climbing the stairs to his dorm.

"Ron, please," she started, following him up a few steps, "Let me explain."

"There's nothing to explain. I made a fool of myself. I had thought, well it's pretty obvious what I'd thought. Look," He said dejectedly, "I'm sorry for what I did, I ruined a perfect night, but you only made it worse. You left me up there in front of everyone. I would have thought you cared enough about me as a friend not to do that." Ron's eyes filled with anger and hurt. "I was humiliated, Hermione."

"I'm sorry," Hermione whispered softly, "I don't know why I did that. I shouldn't have left you there, you're my best friend. I guess—."

"You guess what?" Ron interrupted angrily, "You guess you couldn't bring yourself to kiss a poor little Weasley even though you obviously found it very easy to shove your tongue down _Vicky's_ throat? Huh? Is that it?" Ron's eyes flashed with anger. "You knew how much I cared about you, yet you thought it would be fun to lead me on and then humiliate me, thought it would be hilarious, didn't you?"

"No!" Hermione shouted back, her eyes wet with tears. "That is not what I was going to say and you know it! I was surprised, Ron. I was surprised when you kissed me. It was something I had been wishing to happen for so long, and it finally had. I was so surprised that I didn't know what to do. I hand never thought it would truly happen, so I left."

"You've wanted me to kiss you?" Ron whispered after a long pause, in awe that Hermione felt the same way about him that he did about her.

"I've wanted it for so long; I'd tried to drop hints. Remember our fight after the Yule Ball?" she said, sitting down on the step, "I panicked when you kissed me. I was scared that it might ruin what we already have, that you might regret it, that you were just caught up in the moment," she added as Ron sat down next to her, "I didn't know what to do. For the first time in my life, I truly had no idea what to do." She looked up at him, sorrow for the pain she had caused him clear in her eyes.

"Nothing will ever ruin what we have," Ron said, "I care too much about you for that to ever happen, and I care too much about you to do that without meaning it." Lifting her chin, he brushed her hair behind her ear. "I'll never let that happen."

"I know," she said looking into his eyes once again. "And don't worry," she whispered as they leaned toward one another, "I'm not going anywhere this time."

Ron grinned before bringing Hermione's face to his. Hermione closed her eyes as she leaned in toward Ron and felt his lips on hers for the second time that evening. Her lips parted slightly, and Ron's tongue traced her bottom lip.

As they parted, Hermione yawned, resting her head on Ron's shoulder. Kissing the top of her head, Ron smiled, in love with the vanilla scent still in her hair. "We'd better get to bed," Ron whispered after they had sat there awhile. Hermione mumbled an agreement, too tired to speak properly, and began to get up. Ron, however, seemed to have another idea.

"I'll carry you," he said as he lifted her into his arms, not waiting for a response.

Stifling a yawn, Hermione murmured, "What about the staircase?"

"I guess Fred and George were expecting something like this, Harry's not the only one they help sneak around. All you have to do is twist this knob three times to the right," Ron said as he reached out for it, "And four times to the left, and then, presto," he stepped onto the bottom step, "No more slide." Ron smiled at Hermione.

"Thank you," she whispered, nearly asleep as they reached her dorm.

"No problem," Ron whispered back, "Anything for my… girlfriend?"

"Of course," she kissed him softly on the lips.

Ron quietly made his way to her bed, careful not to wake any of her sleeping roommates. "Good night," he whispered as he covered her with her blanket.

"G'night," she mumbled into her pillow.

He softly kissed her temple before leaving the room. "I love you," he whispered almost inaudibly to his sleeping girlfriend.

Ron tiptoed out of the room, stifling a yawn of his own. Quietly he made his way to his own room, and collapsed onto his bed. Happier than ever before, Ron drifted off into a peaceful sleep glittered with vanilla scented dreams.


End file.
